Life is Beautiful
by sunrise4ever
Summary: Harry was adopted by the Weasleys and then one day he met Hermione and even though the Weasleys dont like her, Harry doesnt care. Life just doesnt give you somebody for nothing because Life is beautiful. summary kinda sucks but good story! i own nothing..
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

Prologue 

Hey everybody, this is my first story! I hope it`s ok for my first try.. i did all the things myself so im not sure how great my grammar and spelling are going to be. and i own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Well here we sit again, just staring at each other. Me at her and her at I. She was always my best friend. She stuck with me when ' he ' never did.<p>

Hermione Granger is my best friend, my love, and my heart. She knew it and so did I, but the trouble didn`t lie with Hermione or I, the trouble lied with our 'use to be' best friend; Ronald Weasley. Why is he a 'use to be' and not a now best friend, was and is quite a story. One we`ve told a lot but I never get tired of telling how we survived, family and all, and how love once against conquered all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the night of Halloween, 11 years ago, James and Lily Potter sat in baby Harry`s bed room singing him to sleep. Harry was just 1 years old and that day had tired him out. The Potters had visited the Weasley family, there best friends. Molly and Arthur Weasley had 6 sons and Molly was pregnant again and hoping for a girl. Little did they know that night would change everything.

Lord Voldemort glided up to the Potter house. He knew what he desired was in this house, just a couple minutes away from becoming the most powerful wizard in history. As he moved inside the wards went off,Wormtail had done his job right and he had found the right house.

James felt the wards break and drew his wand.

"Lily take Harry and leave quickly!" James shouted to his wife.

" No James I`m not leaving you!" screamed Lily.

Just then Harry`s bedroom door was blasted open with a swift flick of Lord Voldemort`s wand. He disposed of James quickly, who had been urging Lily to leave with Harry, and he never saw the stunner coming at his back.

"Stupid mudblood, you should have listened to your worthless husband and took the bratty child. Oh well your loss. Avada Kadavra!" said Voldemort. With that Lily died, and all that was left was baby Harry, who smiled at Voldemort like he had a secret.

" Well child, now it`s just you and me. They say you are my equal, how wrong were they to think a stupid child could defeat me... Avada Kadavra!"

That was the last time Lord Voldemort would be seen for years. All he had left in the rubble was Harry with a scar shaped in the way of a lightning bolt, or at least that`s all people would say was left over the next couple of years.

After that night Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall went to get the Potter child only to discover that Harry was the last remaining Potter alive. Albus and Minerva fought over where Harry would be placed but it all came down to who they trusted the most; The Weasleys. So Harry Potter was adopted by the Weasleys and became Harry James Potter- Weasley.

11 years later...

Harry Potter-Weasley woke up to the sound of his brother Ron`s snoring like every morning and today was no different. Instead of listening to Ron, Harry decided that today on his birthday that he would go downstairs and see if his Mum and dad were up yet. of course he could always count on his mum to be up.

" Happy Birthday Harry dear, how did you sleep last night knowing today was the day!" exclaimed Molly Weasley, aka; Harry`s mum.

" Great mum and thank you." said Harry as he went to go hug his mum. 30 minutes later and Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy had come down to wish Harry a happy birthday. Ron was still asleep and Bill was in Egypt, for work, While Charlie was in Romania working with dragons for his work.

Harry was so anxious because today would be the day he got his Hogwarts letter to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then he would be going with Percy, Fred, George, and Ron.. who were all older than him by at least a month. well Ron at least whos` birthday was on June 12th, while Harry`s was on July 31st. Harry and Ron barley made the cut.

As the Weasleys ate breakfast; including Ron who finally woke up, an owl came in and dropped off 5 Hogwarts letters. For the 5 boys, because Ginny was not quite old enough yet.

" My word!", exclaimed Molly," when did school become so pricey!"

" Don`t worry my dear, we`ll go and buy the boy`s stuff today and then we`ll figure the rest out as it comes." said Arthur

The boys and Ginny, except Percy, were flinging food at each other and trying to catch it in their mouths. They all laughed with the exception of Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

Soon they all got dressed and headed through the floo towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>I own nothing! :0)<p>

Please read and review! i know the personalities dont match up to the real ones but that is why it`s called ' fanfiction'!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the family got to Diagon Alley, they split off into groups of four. Molly with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. While Arthur was with Fred, George and Percy.

" Stay close dearies, we don`t want ya getting lost now do we? Ginny come grab my hand." said Molly.

" But mum..." wailed Ginny

" I don`t wanna hear any ' but mum`s' from you Ginevra Weasley,you should be lucky I don`t hand you off to your father." ranted Molly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and tried to hold back the laughter. If their mum thought that giving Ginny over to their dad was punishment for Ginny, well Molly had to be out of her right mind. Arthur adored all of his kids, even Harry but Ginny was most special because she was the only girl in their family for a long time. Everybody in their family had a favorite. They didn't mean any disrespect to the rest but when it came down to it, there were favorites.

Molly loved all her children, including her Arthur treasued Ginny, Bill and Charlie were close to each other and to Ginny. Fred and George, since they were twins shared everything with each other, including their pranking. And Harry and Ron were the closest. Nobody knew why but Ron had taken to protecting Harry for everything, from the twins pranks, to the chores. They were best friends and brothers. And Percy mostly just kept to himself, with the exception of Harry, who adored Percy and Percy adored Harry.

As Molly, Ginny, Harry, and Ron worked there way through the crowds of Diagon Alley, they headed for Ollivander`s.

Ollivander`s was the wand shop where most everybody purchased their wands.

" Alright children, inside, to get you boys your wands. Ahhh I remember like it was just yesterday when you two played together and Lily and I talked. Oh Harry, James and Lily would be so proud of you." cried Molly

As the boys looked at each other, they rolled their eyes and walked inside.

" Thanks mum, I know they would be too."

* * *

><p>The wand sorting took almost no time at all... for Ron that is, But Harry was another story.<p>

The wand that chose Ron was a hand-me down version of their older brother Charlie`s. A 14" wand made of ash. But no wand responded to Harry. After the 10th one that was tried Ollivander had an idea.

" My boy come here."

" Yes sir." said an annoyed Harry but you would be annoyed also if you had to try 10 wands and none wanted to choose you.

When Ollivander handed Harry this one paticular wand, they knew it was the one for Harry. Sparks flew and it was like a whirl-wind. It was 11" and made of holly and a single phoenix feather.

After they got the wands Molly walked the trio of kids over to Flourish and Blotts, the book store in Diagon Alley, where they were to meet the other Weasley`s.

" Alright boys I`m gonna go get your books with your father, so keep an eye on Ginny and stay together." Lectured Molly.

" Yes Mum." They all chorused.

With that Molly and Arthur walked off, and so did Fred and George who were talking about meet their friend Lee Jordan somewhere. That left Percy, Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

" Okay Harry and Ron, I`m going to take Gin with me, so you both can look around but be good okay?"

" Okay Percy!" they said as he marched off with Ginny.

With that Harry and Ron looked around the store for a while before Ron got bored.

" Coooome on 'Ry, Im bored!" said Ron. He used Hary`s nickname, that he knew Harry couldn`t resist.

" No Ronny, I`m still looking. You can go find Percy and Gin and see if they will go look at something with you. You know I love to read." countered Harry, as he used Ron`s nickname and he used the fact that Ron really could NOT resist Harry. Nobody in their family could save their dear Auntie Mertal.

" Fine 'Ry, you keep looking and I`ll go find the kill joy and the snoop, all by myself!" said Ron, as he went away laughing.

As Harry was laughing, he went back to looking for a new book that he could read. Harry had read through their family`s books.

But just as Harry was turning the corner, he bumped into a person with several books...

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter! And i`m sorry for waiting to update for so long, I started school again and this is my first day I got to my computer.. But I hope it was worth the wait! I`m kinda glad I left off with a cliff hanger... :0)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously... But just as Harry was turning the corner, he bumped into a person with several books..._

* * *

><p>The first words out of Harry`s mouth were " I am so sorry!" said Harry as he scrambled to pick up the other persons books.<p>

" No need to be sorry. I`m pretty sure I am partly to blame, with me carrying all these books." Laughed the person, who Harry could tell was a girl.

As they collected the books Harry got a good look at the girl. In that moment Harry thought that she was the most beautiful girl ever. She had curly, kind of poofy hair, Brown eyes, and a bright smile, that Harry thought brightened the world. If only he knew her name...

" Oh thank you for helping me clean up! But I feel so rude, My name is Hermione Granger. It`s gonna be my first year at Hogwarts. And your name is?" said Hermione

" Oh hi Hermione, my name is Harry Potter-Weasley. Oh cool, it`s going to be my first year at Hogwarts also, along with my brother Ron. He`s awesome!" explained Harry

" So you have sibilings?" asked Hermione, as they finished to pick up the books.

" Ya, i have 7 of them." laughed Harry," But they aren`t my real sibilings. I`m adopted. Hence, my last name.. Potter- Weasley."

" Wait! You`re the Harry Potter?" shreaked Hermione.

" Uhhhh ya... I guess I must have forgotten meeting you." Said Harry, though he thought' I would have remembered you'.

" No i highly doubt I`ve met you, cause I`m a muggle-born. Unless you and your family are muggle-borns also?" said Hermione.

" No, my family is a Pure- blood family. While i`m a half-blood."

Just as they were starting to get to know each other Ron, Percy, and Ginny came over with Fred and George.

" Hey 'Ry, Mum and Dad said we can go have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron." Said Ron, as they all looked at Hermione.

" And who"

" Is this" Asked Fred and George, together.

" Hey guys, this is Hermione Granger. I met her when we bumped into each other. And Hermione, this is Ron, Percy, Ginny, Fred, and George. Then our other brothers Bill and Charlie live else where." explained Harry to the two groups of people.

" Wow Harry! you do have alot of sibilings! It`s nice to meet all of you." said Hermione.

" Ya well, anyway 'Ry, we gotta go, so say goodbye and you`ll see her in a couple weeks I`m guessing?" said Percy.

" Okay Percy, Bye Hermione. See you on the train!" said Harry as he was pulled away but the twins.

" Bye Harry! It was nice meeting you all and you, Harry. See you then!" Hermione said as she walked away.

As the family of Weasley`s and one Potter got back to Molly and Arthur, they were all disscussing Hermione, and what they thought of her.

" Who are you all talking about?" asked Arthur.

" Well Daddy, we are talking about this girl that Harry met a little bit ago." Said Ginny.

" Oh, Harry what did we say about talking to strangers." fretted Molly.

" Not to talk to them. But Hermione, that`s her name, Was my age and she was really nice." Harry countered.

" It`s ok Molly, Harry wasn`t hurt. So lets just forget about it." Said Arthur.

" Fine." said Both Molly and Harry.

The family walked over to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, then went back to the Burrow, The Weasley`s house.

The weeks after Harry`s Birthday and the trip to Diagon Alley, passed quickly for the Weasley and Potter children. They played Quidditch. Which in the magical world was the most famous game there is. And they played Exploding Snap. Overall it was a great summer break but as time got closer all Harry could think of was Hermione, the girl he met in Diagon Alley.

The night before the family was set to leave for the Hogwarts Express, they had a family dinner including Bill and Charlie who were home from Egypt and Romania.

" Hey Harry, Ron, are you guys excited to being going to Hogwarts for the first time?" Asked Charlie.

" Yep I am Char, But did you know I don`t plan to follow in Fred and George`s foot steps, nor your`s and Billy`s, nor Percy`s but I plan to follow my own." Harry said confidently.

Everybody just stared at him, stunned but pleased.

" Is that so little Harry?" teased Charlie

" I`m not little Char! I`m eleven! " said Harry, kind of hysterically.

" Now boys, time to eat! you better hurry up if you want to eat any. Everbody else is already in there eating." said Molly.

They all knew if you didn`t get there fast enough, more than likely you won`t get much to eat.

" So Gin, you`ll be the only one home with Mum, and Dad for awhile. What..." trailed off Bill, as Ginny ran from the kitchen and up to her room.

" William Arthur Weasley! What in the world would possess you to ask your sister a question like that? Because obviously she is going to be sad! I mean seriously. Now go talk to your sister!" Yelled Molly.

" But Mum, I`m eating." said Bill.

"William..." said Molly, with clenched teeth.

" I`ll do it Mum. I`m finished." Volunteered Harry, as he got up.

" Would you mind Harry dear? Since Bill isn`t gonna be a very good big brother." said Molly.

" Nope, I don`t mind." said Harry, as he left.

In their house Molly and Arthur had a room, Bill had his own room, Charlie had his own room, and Percy had his own room, while Fred and George shared a room, and so did Harry and Ron. But Ginny also had her own room, for obvious reasons, like she was a girl.

When Harry got to Ginny`s room, he heard cries coming from inside of it.

" Hey Gin, what`s the matter?" asked Harry

" Oh Harry! What am I going to do with out you and Ron? Dad will be at the Ministry for work and all I will have is doing laundry and cooking with Mum." wailed Ginny.

" Ahh Gin! Ronny and I will be home at Christmas, along with Freddy, Georgie, Perce, Bill, and Char. Just don`t ever forget that we all love you and that Mum and Dad love you also. I mean you`re their little girl! " laughed Harry.

" Well ya.. " smiled Ginny.

" So how about we go finish our supper? I know for a fact Mum made Kipper!" exclaimed Harry.

" Alright Harry. Thank you, but I`ll race you down stairs!" yelled Ginny, as she ran out the door and down the steps.

' Oh well'. Thought Harry, as he went to try to go catch up with Ginny.

* * *

><p>I`m super sorry it`s taken so long! But it`s summer now so i`m free! :0) I hope you enjoyed it and review, review, REVIEW! Thanks! :0)<p> 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys, I have a question to ask all my viewers.

In my story should Harry and Draco be friends or not?

I wasnt sure if I should have them be friends at first or enemies?

And if yes they should be friends, please give me ideas on how they should meet because Ron will end up hating Draco whichever one I choose.

Thanks for helping! I have a poll up so please vote!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I probably should have remembered to put this up before but i thought it was quite obvious that I don`t own Harry Potter or any of the characters! :0) Because you know if I did well... :0) Plus i think you can tell that I`m not Brittish in any way, so sorry if it`s off!**

**Oh and this Chapter the boys are off to Hogwarts! It`s getting good!**

* * *

><p>When the morning came for the boys to be off to Hogwarts Harry felt excited and nervous. He had never been away from his parents or house for very long, But Harry was willing to give it a chance but, Ron... Lets just say he was taking things a bit harder and the only thing to calm him down was the fact that he would get to finally try the famous Hogwarts food that their brothers always talked about.<p>

" Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry! Hurry up we have to leave in a few! Your father will be here any minute with the car." shouted Molly.

The house was a mess! Bill and Charlie were trying to entertain Ginny. Percy was looking for his Prefects badge because he was positive that Fred and George had placed it somewhere. Fred and George were packing up the last of their joke things. Harry was trying to get his new owl,Hedwig,into her cage and Ron was still half asleep and trying to get dressed. And during the whole thing Molly was trying to feed everybody breakfast.

" Everbody we are leaving in 10 mintues. Be in the car or we will probably be leaving without you." Molly told the whole house.

" Yes Mum!" They all shouted as they all moved a bit faster to be ready in time.

As they all scrambled to be ready, they all thought the same thing.. ' Why wasn`t I / They ready last night? ' The first people to get into the car were Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Ginny. Then came Percy and Harry with their stuff. Followed by Fred and George who were laughing strangely and everybody just looked at them and were suspictious. Finally the last two were Ron, who was still finishing his breakfast, and Molly, who was yelling at him about how he should have packed last night and how he should have gotten up earlier and had breakfast then. But finally they were all packed away with the family car, which by the way was magically enlarged, and off they went to Kings Cross. The train station.

That was till Harry freaked out about how he forgot his wand back at home, so they turned around to go back to the Burrow. The strange thing was that Harry actually had Ron`s wand and Ron had Harry`s wand, though after that happened they were on their way back to Kings Cross.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross, everybody was ushered over to the barrier contaning 9 and 3/4.

" Mum! How will we get through?" asked Ginny.

" Everbody just run straight through." Explained Molly Weasley.

The first one`s through the barrier were Arthur and Percy. Then went Charlie, Bill, and Ginny. Next was Fred and George. And lastly was Harry, Ron, and Molly. And that completed the Weasley/ Potter family.

As they got through the barrier all the older boys got to work putting all the trunks on board the Hogwarts Express. Harry just looked at it in awe, even though they had seen it every year since Bill, the oldest had gone off to school, But to Harry it felt different this time, probably because he was gonna be going off to Hogwarts this time.

" Alright boys have a good term and Fred", she said as she looked at George," Remember to study for your O.W.L.S." reminded Molly.

" Well considering I`m George I`ll pass the message on to Fred." said George, annoyed that their own mother couldn`t tell them apart after 13 years.

" Oh I`m sorry George! But do remember to tell Fred that!" corrected Molly as she hugged George then went in a circle hugging the boys.

After all the hugs had been given to the boys going off to Hogwarts, the whistle blew from the Hogwarts express and that ment that it was time for the boys to board the train.

Once they got on they waved to their sibilings and parents as the Horgarts Express pulled away from the station. Before they got very far Ron realised he forgot Apollo, his owl. But just as they started to pull away Molly came running with Apollo`s cage.

" Thanks Mum!" shouted Ron.

Molly just waved them off with Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny.

As they turned around Percy was already on his way to the Prefects carraige and Fred and George went off to find their best friend Lee Jordan. So Harry and Ron went off to find their own carriage. The only one open held 3 people so in they went hoping they would allow them to sit in there. As they opened the door Harry and Ron were shocked because in one of the seats held...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Im sorry they aren`t very long chapters but I hope they`ll get longer soon! Thanks for reading my story and Reviewing so please REVIEW more and VOTE please on my profile for if Draco and Harry should be friends or enemies! Thanks! I love cliff hangers! they leave people wanting more! Next chapter they get to Hogwarts and get Sorted. And who goes to which house shocks everybody even me! READ, REVIEW, VOTE! please thanks! :0)<strong>


End file.
